Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a pistol-type nozzle, and more particularly to an angularly adjustable spray nozzle of the pistol-type nozzle.
The conventional pistol-type nozzle comprises a handle, a control lever, and a spray nozzle which is fixedly fastened with the top end of the handle such that the spray nozzle can not be adjusted in spray angle. Such a fixed spray nozzle causes a great deal of inconvenience in the use of the pistol-type nozzle. As a result, the conventional pistol-type nozzle has a very limited market potential.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pistol-type nozzle which is free of the operational deficiency of the conventional pistol-type nozzle described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the pistol-type nozzle comprising a handle, a control lever, and a spray nozzle head adjustable in spray angle. The handle is provided at the top end with a first fastening seat, while the spray nozzle head is provided at the bottom end with a second fastening seat. The first fastening seat is provided with a fastening tubular projection and a retaining slot in which a locating pin is retained in conjunction with a spring. The second fastening seat is provided in the interior with a fastening hole, and in the outer wall with a plurality of locating slots which are arranged at an interval. The first fastening seat is rotatably fastened with the second fastening seat such that the tubular projection of the first fastening seat is rotatably engaged with the fastening hole of the second fastening seat, and that the locating pin of the first fastening seat is retained in one of the locating slots of the outer wall of the second fastening seat. In another words, the spray nozzle head can be angularly adjusted in a step-by-step manner, thanks to the locating pin and the locating slots.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.